FIG. 9 is a schematic plan view of a conventional liquid crystal display device 600 mounted on a mobile phone, etc. As shown in FIG. 9, the liquid crystal display device 600 includes two glass substrates 610 and 615 disposed to face each other, an LSI chip 630, an FPC board 640, a plurality of discrete electronic components 650 such as capacitors. In the following, a liquid crystal display device as used herein refers to one that includes two glass substrates disposed to face each other and an LSI chip, an FPC board, and electronic components, such as capacitors, which are mounted on the glass substrate, but does not include a backlight, a polarizing plate, etc.
A liquid crystal (not shown) is sealed in space sandwiched between the two glass substrates 610 and 615 by a sealing material (not shown), and a display portion 620 is formed on the glass substrate 615. In addition, on a projection 611 of the glass substrate 610 are mounted the Large Scale Integration (hereinafter referred to as “LSI”) chip 630 having a driver function required to drive the display portion 620, the Flexible Printed Circuit (hereinafter referred to as “FPC”) board 640 connected to an external electronic device, and the plurality of discrete electronic components 650, such as capacitors, required for the operation of the LSI chip 630. When a video signal, a control signal, and a supply voltage are provided to the LSI chip 630 from an external source through the FPC board 640, video is displayed on the display portion 620.
The LSI chip 630 and the FPC board 640 are mounted on the projection 611 using a chip Anisotropic Conductive Film (hereinafter, referred to as “ACF”) 630a and an FPC ACF 640a, respectively. In addition, the plurality of discrete electronic components 650 are mounted on the projection 611 using component ACFs 650a, each of which is supplied to each group of discrete electronic components 650 which are in close proximity to each other. Therefore, a plurality of component ACFs 650a are required to mount the discrete electronic components 650 on the projection 611. Since the plurality of component ACFs 650a are continuously supplied to the projection 611, when the component ACFs 650a are supplied, component ACFs 650a adhered adjacent to each other may come into contact with each other or a component ACF 650a may come into contact with the LSI chip 630 or the FPC board 640 which is mounted first, resulting in the position of a supplied component ACF 650a being shifted from a position where the component ACF 650a is originally intended to be adhered.
To prevent the occurrence of such a shift, there is a need to sufficiently keep space between the adhering positions of adjacent component ACFs 650a. However, when the space between the adhering positions of adjacent component ACFs 650a is sufficiently kept, the area of the projection 611 increases, causing a problem that the frame of the liquid crystal display device 600 cannot be narrowed.
Hence, to solve this problem, Patent Document 1 describes a liquid crystal display device in which a single large ACF is adhered to a projection, and an LSI chip, an FPC board, and a plurality of discrete electronic components are all mounted on the projection using the ACF.
In addition, Patent Document 2 describes a liquid crystal display device in which on an LSI chip mounted on a glass substrate using an ACF there is further mounted an FPC board using an ACF, thereby reducing the area of a projection.